(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panty-type undergarment for strategically shaping a wearer's body, a blank for making the panty and a method for making the panty. More specifically, the invention relates to a legged panty having knit-in buttock lift and separation panels, stomach, hip and thigh control support panels, and a blank and method for making the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As an effect of the aging process and overdulgence in food and drink, many people experience a drooping and flattening of their posterior region and expansion of their stomachs, hips and thighs. For many people, particularly women, the outer thigh regions have a tendency to protrude to form what are commonly known as "saddlebags." The appearance of a saggy posterior, stomach bulge and saddlebags is seen by many people to be unattractive; therefore attempts have been made to provide a means for enhancing the appearance of these bulges.
One such means for controlling and minimizing the appearance of body bulges is the girdle. Girdles are conventionally made from a number of pieces which are sewn together to form a compressive legged undergarment. Such girdles are typically designed to compress the entire region of the wearer's body that they cover, and they are notoriously known for being uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,829 to Brennan et al describes some attempts which have been made to provide all-way stretch girdles with areas of limited stretch. These attempts include laminating portions of the girdle with a fabric layer or spraying girdle portions with vulcanized latex or a resin. These processes, however, tend to be labor intensive and expensive, and the latex or resin portions can be undesirable feeling next to a wearer's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,397 to Pucci and U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,698 to Morano disclose girdle-type undergarments for enhancing the appearance of a wearer's posterior. The girdle of the Pucci patent utilizes a two-part, non-stretchable panel covering the inner half of each buttocks cheek, and a center seam for extending between the two cheeks. The girdle of the Morano patent includes a panel of vertically stretchable material forming the back girdle portion, with the remainder of the girdle being formed of two-way stretch material. Both the Pucci and Morano girdles require the forming and seaming of individual panels to form the completed girdle; therefore production of these garments tends to be labor intensive and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,114 to Montoya discloses a skirted girdle, which attempts to avoid pressing together the individual buttocks by providing separate girdle panels which are joined together by way of elastic or open work bands. Because the individual panels must be attached to the bands and specially sewn or configured to provide fullness for accommodating the buttocks, the production of this girdle would tend to be labor intensive as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,824 to Kuney discloses knitted garments which include form-fitting pockets in order that they can accentuate specific portions of the body. The garments are knitted using a constant knit structure, with the stitch length being varied in selected areas to form spaced concave areas which are to correspond to specific regions of the wearer's body. In the illustrated embodiments, the nether garments include loosely knit regions corresponding to the buttock cheeks and a tightly knit seam piece extending vertically between the loosely knit regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,999 to Lawson et al. describes the provision of a fabric portion having a medium amount of compressive force between a highly compressive upper waist or leg portion and a low compression body portion, in order to ease the transition from the highly compressive portion to the low compression portion and reduce the resultant body bulge. The areas providing the medium amount of compressive force are shaped and located so that they extend circumferentially about the waist or leg of the wearer in the manner of a band, and they are formed by changing the yarn used to knit various courses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,229 to Blair describes a legged panty having areas designed to provide differing amounts of compressive force. The girdle is formed from a plurality of fabric pieces which are sewn together; therefore construction of these undergarments is necessarily labor intensive.
Thus, a need exists for panty-type undergarments which provide effective strategic support for bulge-prone areas and which can be rapidly and efficiently manufactured using a minimal number of manufacturing steps. In addition, a need exists for a blank for making such panties and a method for making the same.